


Lilac

by tahitianmangoes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes
Summary: One last job, then we can disappear together
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I had floating around for a while.

One last job  
And then we disappear  
Out west where we can be free  
Together 

Borrowed glances  
Ice blue eyes staring into darkest brown   
Stolen kisses   
Chapped lips, fingers find each other in the dark 

He tastes like coffee and cigarettes  
His touch like fire  
Ignites you like gunpowder  
When he burns you, you know you’re alive

One last job  
And it can be like this always

Endless nights   
Endless skies  
Midnight blue, a carpet of stars stretching above you forever

Still mornings  
Warmth and tranquillity   
Just the two of you 

Why can’t it stay like this?

Gentle sunlight catching in his hair   
When he smiles, time stops  
His kiss pushes precious life into your lungs

I'm sorry, he breathed, I can't love you like you want to be loved

Words spat in anger  
Lips pressed together desperately  
Tears spilling down cheeks

Hands grab hopelessly for skin  
Nothing but the heat between you  
Heavy breathing and stifled moans 

He tastes like whiskey and tobacco  
Don't leave me, you whispered

Just one last job  
And things can be the way they were

Cold nights  
Nights alone   
Where the unforgiving sky is black and the pain is raw

Enveloping you  
In your chest are thistles  
Constricting you   
Suffocating you

Your heart becomes stone  
Harsh words said in haste

How did this happen to you?

One last job and then we can disappear, you promised  
His eyes don't meet yours anymore 

His resentment grows day by day  
Forcing a river between you  
That you can’t swim

The smell of gun smoke and fear  
The taste of copper on your tongue  
A rain of bullets

Chaos and shouting  
Voices call out but none of them his

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this

One last job  
And then he disappeared


End file.
